


寂静庄园

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe
Summary: 当欲望消弭，我们一无所有。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 3





	寂静庄园

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称叙事，“我”并非忍迹中任何一个人

文/木琛

夜色沉沉，被撕裂的天幕下仅有几颗星星闪烁，摇摇欲坠的斜挂在山旁。顺着50号公路一直向前开去，夏日夜晚的燥热逐渐被冰冷的寒意所取代。跟随导航的指示拐弯驶入山路，排排高大沉默的树木遮盖了所有的光，林间薄雾爬上挡风玻璃。我打开暖气，眼前雾气愈加浓厚，从边角处一点点弥漫全部视角。我放慢了车速，用余光快速地低头查看了一下导航。我可能是想多了，导航上显示行驶方向无误。

又过了二十分钟后，我打了个哈欠。连日疲劳驾驶的困倦感一瞬间袭击了我。我揉揉眼角，左手把着方向盘，右手拿起边上的罐装咖啡喝了一口。肩膀处的酸痛让我将车停在路边，一边灌着自己咖啡一边查看着导航。奇怪的是，导航上显示我还在一直驾驶着。可能是这个机器出了什么故障。我这样想着，又揉揉眼睛，就随手将导航仪放到了前面。导航仪上显示我驾驶的速度一点点加快，最后竟然一瞬间到达了终点，这样看无疑是这个导航仪坏掉了。我无奈的掏出了手机，准备查看一下周围有没有可以休息的汽车旅馆，却发现手机屏幕上方显示无任何信号连接。我有些烦躁的打开车门，想着或许能在这该死的无人区见到个和我一样半夜迷路的倒霉司机或者是失眠的护林员——奶白色的雾气中什么都没有。不管我走了多远，这团雾气都一直跟着我。见鬼的地方！走回车前，我摸了摸口袋里还剩余的一个烟盒，已经空了。我深吸一口气，将喉咙口那个F开头的单词咽下，打开车门坐上驾驶位，继续向前开去…… 

再醒来时，是车玻璃破碎处强灌进来的冷风将我叫醒的。我强撑着起身，揉了揉额头，手指到眼前时粘了些血迹。打开头顶的镜子，还好有电。微弱的灯光下碎玻璃扎进了额头。幸好只是些皮外伤，大部分伤口早已结痂。捂着还有些晕沉的脑袋，我打开扭曲的车门，回头看了看爱车——一辆花费我所有积蓄购买的越野车，此刻它整个车头都埋在了灌木丛中，车门扭曲，车座歪倒，玻璃都碎的不成样子。这时我方想起来了，当我径直开进那雾气后，就迷迷糊糊的开始有些困倦，然后睡着了。可能是车子在此期间不受控制的撞上了什么东西，导致了眼下这一幕。但我知道一定不是灌木丛。如果是的话，也太离谱了。虽然我的理性是这样帮助我分析的，但保险起见我还是先去摸了一下那些灌木的叶子，而后又蹲在了地上查看轮胎。还好轮胎没有什么大碍。我只有一个备用胎，要是都坏了可不够换的。

扶着车把手站起来，我看着眼前的勾勒成鸢尾花形状的铁艺围墙觉得哪里有些不对。于是我又往前走了走。没有了车挡住视线，我看见隐藏在深深植物丛中的高大建筑物的一角。循着围墙走去，我来到了一扇大门面前。大门是打开的。我向前走去，正前方有一座典雅的雕塑喷泉。酒神狄尔尼索斯手中的酒杯倾倒出来的琼浆流向他脚下的层层石板上，在石板的下方又有许多人形雕塑跪下捧着双手接下佳酿。我本来疑似池子里的水是被落叶染红，然越靠近它越可闻到一阵酒香。就像许多西式雕塑一样，酒神和下面的人形雕塑都没有眼球。他们空白的神情打消了我想去验证喷泉里流动的红色液体是不是红葡萄酒的疑思。站在喷泉这里，我终于得以看清这个庞大建筑物的一角，那是一栋我未曾想会在这个国土见到的新古典主义风格式建筑，纵使浓如墨色的天空也遮掩不住它的宏伟，像是沙漠里的海市蜃楼一般虚幻。

我似是着了迷般的快步向前走去。不由站在门前，摁响了主人家的门铃。不一会儿，就有一位身着燕尾服的绅士来为我开门。他容貌冷峻，鼻梁上架着一副单片的金丝框眼镜，较长的深蓝色头发扫过肩膀，左手臂在腰侧勾成直角，上面搭着一块白色的布巾。他看向我，眼神温和又略有些疏离，用我不怎么熟知的口音询问着：

“先生，这么晚了，您有何事？” 

“冒昧打扰，我在这山林之中迷路了。” 我不好意思的挠挠头，有些局促的将头微微侧向后方的灌木丛，余光仍盯着他。“出了一点小车祸，汽车也暂时开不动了，手机也连不上信号，不知道能否方便在这里借宿一晚？”

“那是当然。”他立刻侧身，“请随我来。”

穿过各式奇异雕塑和挂有巴洛克风格的诸多画作的走廊后，我被领到了一个餐厅。长长的木桌尽头坐着一位金发男子。他脊背挺直，身着丝绸衬衣，姿态优雅的用银餐具切割着盘中的牛肉。我心下了然。应当是我敲门之前，领着我上前的这位管家是在服侍他用餐。他走到他的主人面前，低声说了些什么，我因为站在长桌一段的缘故，并不能听的很清楚。

“给他安排三楼的客房，” 金发男人淡淡道，并没有看我一眼。管家也及时的领着我退下了。又穿过无数个楼梯和回廊后，他推开了走廊尽头的一间房门。

“这是您今晚的房间，您的晚饭和伤药我稍后会为您送来。” 

“真是麻烦你了。”

我想到刚才在餐厅的冷遇，不由多问了一句。

“实在是不好意思，我刚想起来，还不知应该如何称呼您？”

“我姓忍足。叫我忍足就可以。”

“那主人家呢？”

“主人家？” 他听到这两个字顿了一下，然后深深地看了我一眼，那种被探究的视线一晃就被他收回去了。“他姓迹部。”

“啊好的，多谢。”

我这样说着。 忍足管家微微欠身，然后细心的帮我关上了门。我借着窗外的一点光亮打开了房间内的水晶吊灯。这是一间十分豪华的客房，在我的家乡恐怕没有用这样的房间来当做客房的奢侈。我试探着在房间里走了两步，克制的打量着四周摆放的家具。房间内有一个小客厅，厅内摆放着一个木制小柜子，上面还有一个老式电视。在丝绒窗帘旁边是一副人像画。我小心翼翼的摸了摸窗台旁沙发的皮质纹理，包浆油滑的皮料定是有些年头了。正当我想要坐上去小憩一会儿时，有敲门声传来。 

“先生，您的晚餐和伤药我为您送来了。” 忍足管家在门外说着。

“请进。” 

一听是忍足管家的声音，我连忙站正了身姿，恐怕有一点显出我是个没见识的乡下人的样子。他端着托盘进来，将托盘小心的放在了靠近墙边的小木桌上。“这是今日的晚餐。迹部......主人不怎么喜欢别人和他一起用餐，希望您不要介意。”

“自然不会，是我打扰了。”

我不好意思的摆弄着手指。如此寒暄一阵过后，忍足管家又贴心的帮我关上了门。我坐下来，拿起刀叉安心的享用着这顿珍贵的晚餐。牛肉的肉汁混着绵软的小土豆到底抚慰了我有些饿的发昏的脑子和抽搐的胃部，芦笋的脆香又再加了一层清香。喝了一口红酒后，我拿出餐巾满意的擦了擦嘴，就将刀叉和餐巾一起扔进了盘子里。我仰着身子半瘫在椅背上，目光涣散的在室内游荡。我放空了自己一会儿，再坐直时，只见躺在盘内黏糊肉汁中的餐巾上好像写着什么字。我捏着一角展开，字迹已经有些模糊了，可总归还可被辨认。那张被污渍浸湿的餐巾上用清清楚楚的写着，“请勿于午夜在庄园内游荡。” 

我陷入了沉思中。这时不知何处传来一阵钟鸣，吓得我手一抖，餐巾又掉落在了盘子中，被褐色的肉汁浸没。不知是什么原因，酒足饭饱后，我此刻看着这件豪华客房里面的所有家具的摆放位置都有一种说不出的诡异感，耳边逐渐响起轻微的嗡鸣声。应该是错觉。我又凝了下心神，跺跺脚站起来脱下外套放在一旁的衣架上。走进洗浴间，解开衬衫领口的扣子和袖口，撸上袖子后我就开始对着卫生间的镜子给自己额头涂抹伤药。镜子里还有一面镜子，我回头一看，发现设计师将全身镜镶嵌在了床的对面，全身镜的镜身被切割成好多块。不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情，我这样想着，安心的转过头继续低下头洗脸，凉水刺激了我有些麻痹的神经，因着饱餐而困顿的脑子又开始转动起来。我见过许多旅店为了节省空间将化妆台的镜子放在床的正面，在这个国土上这种设计再正常不过。洗完脸后，我拿出背包里的衣物，快速的用毛巾擦了一遍身体后换上新衣服就倒在了床上。这床真软，我几乎是陷下去的，要是再盖上白色的羽绒被，我整个人就像是被这个床抹平了一样，只剩脸部突兀的粘在枕头上。我望着天花板梳理着疲惫的思绪，没想多一会儿就陷入了黑暗的睡眠中，我实在是太累了…… 

水池里的水一直在流，但是水龙头并没有打开。不断的流水声吵得梦中的我心焦。我揉着太阳穴醒来，闷热的气流凝滞在身旁。有些口干舌燥。我踢踏上鞋子，提提裤腰，打好腰带，胡乱的整理了一下头发就朝着门外走去。我推开了客房房门，隐约能看见挂钟上显示的现在大约是凌晨两三点的样子，门外虽是灯火通明却也一片寂静。说来也奇怪的很，这诺大的庄园中似是没有别人，我只见到了那主仆二人。我走下楼梯，凭借着记忆寻找厨房的方向。在又下了一层楼时，我听到了三楼走廊尽头房间内传来的一点声响。

不外乎是什么贵族家的玩闹。我这样提醒着自己。可是越听那声音，越看着那半开的一点门缝，我便愈加口渴起来。我的脚步又一次不由自主的离开了我的躯干，轻轻地朝着里间走去。当我停在门口，我听见了——

“Yushi，ah......Yushi......"

那声音似轻叹，尾音又勾着弯，震得我腿间一软。我知道现在应当离开，可当我向右手边移动了一点点时，我就看见了引着我进庄园的忍足管家带着白手套，抚摸上他主人的腰肢。他整齐的制服上身只是有些褶皱，身下的则和他的主人一样陷入白色的床褥中，水泽声如波浪随忍足管家的动作在我眼前起伏，庄园主人似是被折磨的有些不耐烦了，翻了个身手推住忍足管家的胸膛，管家十分知情识趣的躺下了。

“别太心急了，小景。”忍足管家刚说完，我就听见她低低的一声闷哼。

“不心急.....”庄园主人撑着床。“明天早上都做不完。”

“Atobe，”忍足管家的手又扶上他的腰帮着他。却被迹部捂住了嘴唇，止住了要说的话。

“叫我Keigo。”他侧脸朝向我的方向，冰蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角的泪痣处因情动有些泛红。“Yushi。”

忍足管家的名被他含着说出来，黏连着模糊的音节成一团雾气。不说忍足管家，我的心都一颤。我喘着粗气遏制住舌尖即将爆发的闷哼，用手捂着胯裆跌跌撞撞跑到下一层，在台阶上平复着心跳。我心中最隐秘的部分被刚看见的这一幕又勾了起来，我自己都觉得恶心。我是个双性恋。

楼上的声音是听不见了，还没等我缓一口气，突然，一阵刺耳的门铃声就回荡在夜半空旷的宅邸中。我缩了缩双脚，依靠着楼梯遮掩着自己坐在台阶上，透过扶手处的缝隙往外瞧。楼下不知何时多了一个身着考究的中年人，和迹部一样的金色头发。他狐疑的向上望了一眼，我赶忙收回目光躲了躲，捂住嘴，轻轻地深呼吸着。我一动不动的凝望着面前墙壁上的米白色浮雕壁纸，还要分心注意着是否有脚步声靠近我。幸运的是并没有，那个楼下的中年人也好像没有多说话。空气在这一刻凝滞住，然后又突然被刺耳的铃声打断。

“喂？喂！” 门外没有人回答。

中年男人有些出离愤怒的砸着门！铃声依旧不停的响起，阶段性的在一阵巨大的空白过后撕裂这份令人不安的宁静。他似是被这份调戏般的铃声折磨的有些失常。我又大着胆子去偷偷看他，中年男人疯狂的拍打着大门，他面前的门口的显示器中空无一人，但刺耳的门铃声从不间断。

“你是谁！”他紧紧攥住门把手。“放我出去！”

门外传来一阵爽朗的大笑声。门口的监控拍不到一个人影。玻璃窗外持续的有白雾似的影子闪过，那个东西用指甲敲着玻璃窗，又时用而似是野兽用尖利的爪子不断在玻璃上剐蹭着，发出磨人的刺啦声。中年男人更加狂躁了。他从客厅波斯地毯的暗格下拿出一把老式猎枪，端在手上愤怒的朝门外击杀。笑声转着圈的朝他飞过，瓷瓶室内雕塑和画框被子弹一一击中，墙皮掉了一地，满室尘埃飞舞。在这样一片混乱中，不知是什么碰到了柜子上的留声机，碟片缓缓地转动起来。里面放着的女声用百年前流行的唱法慵懒的重复单调的句子，楼下的中年男人已杀红了眼。

“不管是谁——”

「停停又走走，卿切莫停留，前尘往事随云散，飘来飘去转瞬空」

“都去死吧！”

「敬君一杯酒，今宵多珍重，大时代浪淘浪涌，侬此生愿随风，愿随风」

「侬还有几句话，想要对卿讲，从此天各一方，人生路茫茫，与君莫相忘」

……

当欲望消弭，我们一无所有。

我有些害怕了。我应该回去了。

我提着一口气匆匆忙忙的冲到了五楼尽头的房间，关上门。惊魂未定的将自己扑倒在床上。鼻子周围被羽毛似的东西弄得痒痒的，我一抓，抓了一手毛。

意识到这不是我的客房后，我颤巍巍地将自己从软垫中拔出来，起身拉开了窗帘——淡蓝色的光线下呈现在我眼前的是一间全粉色的卧室。我这才知道自己先前是倒在了卧室中央的白色浴缸里，那羽毛般的触感正是铺在浴缸上面的羽毛毯子，艳粉色的。头顶上的天花板被一面巨大的镜子所覆盖，镜子周边的边角被涂以金漆。四个小天使抬着镜子的四个角，他们手心被割破的部分长出了粉色的纱幔包裹住房间内部。粉色的梳妆台上摆满了开过的香槟酒瓶，揉成一团的蛋糕，白色的奶油抹在桌面上到处都是。

我仿若又看见了白色的影子一闪而过。

门被锁住了。我尝试着离开这个房间时发现了这一点。可却在我走到门前时，我听见了门后清晰的对话声。一个是方才楼下中年人的声音，另一个我不认识，但语气却十分恭敬。

“找机会，把这个人带过来。”

“是，老爷。”

老爷？我有些疑惑。庄园里只有一个主人，是个年轻的金发男子。这个老爷是谁？

接着，他又好像是在和另一个人说话。

“他今天又没吃东西？”

中年男人的声音很疲惫的样子。

“是啊，老爷。不过您也不要太担心了，少爷还年轻，一时冲动很正常。”

“再怎样冲动也不能玷污了好人家的女孩子，何况还是忍足家的长女。”

“可是老爷，不是忍足家的长女，是长子。不是玷污，是他们在谈恋爱。”

“什么？”中年男人惊讶地问，随后又叹气。“米迦勒，我的癔症是不是越来越严重了？”

“……”那个叫米迦勒的人没有说话。

“自从夫人走后，我似乎越来越不正常了，你说她走之前我将她当成什么？”

“当成您的女儿，老爷。您就将她关在这间屋子里。”

我紧攥着双手悄悄回头，看向这间粉红色的屋子，在雾茫茫的亮光下，充满着色欲和暴力的隐喻象征。

“喔……关在屋子里。对喽，她是我的女儿，为什么会想要嫁给一个姓迹部的人呢？她才十四岁，什么样好人家的女孩儿会在十四岁和一个二十多岁的男子搂抱亲吻，我还听见他称呼她为“母亲”！真不知道景吾那孩子从英国回来后看到了这一幕会怎么想他的妹妹，会怎么想我这个失职的父亲。唉，米迦勒。你说叛逆期的孩子是否都这样疏于管教，令人头疼。”

“米迦勒？”

外面的声音随着一声门被关闭的吱呀声渐渐远去

我活动了一下冰冷的手脚，全身因保持一个姿势过长时间也变得有些僵硬。我眼见这扇门打不开，便打量着阳台——阳台下面正是一片郁郁葱葱的玫瑰丛，花朵捧着晶莹的水珠，娇艳欲滴。我扭开了阳台处的玻璃门，门外是雨后湿腥的泥土味，掺着一缕若有若无的铁锈味道。我看了看高度，想着若是能下到二楼房间的阳台再跳到花丛里应该不是什么难事。

我回去将纱帘扯下，扭成一股绳结系在阳台边上。我抻了抻手脚，顺着纱帘爬下去，安稳的到了二楼阳台。此时此景下我忽然觉得自己像是莎士比亚笔下的罗密欧，不过罗密欧的动作和目的都比我优雅高尚的多，他的勇气出自于爱，而我的勇气则是出自于恐惧。对未知的恐惧。像是一张大网从头顶向我洒下来，我只不过是顺着网恐惧的纹路慌忙逃窜的虫子或鱼。

二楼，我听见了庄园主人，迹部景吾的声音。

“对，我回来了。”

根据窗帘投出来的剪影，我能看到他似是在打电话。不同于方才的……他的语调十分温柔。

“经济大萧条，产业更新换代......父亲在慈善酒会上被人下了套，回来后就疯疯癫癫的。我这几日刚到家，第一天只和米迦勒交谈了几句后他就和母亲一样不知所踪。家里现在就只有我和父亲在这里。不过这庄园大概也要随着迹部财阀的倒闭抵押给银行了……”

“你要来陪我？那可不行。”他轻快地说着如此令人感到沉重的话题。“现在医院也是多事之秋，等本大爷把这边的事情解决了就带着老爷子去找你，我记得在大阪还有处房产没有被抵押。”那边的人似乎是说了什么另他愉悦的事情，迹部先生大笑了起来，“对，到时候可要靠你养家了。”

那笑声与躲在二楼楼梯间时听到的铃声后的笑声一模一样！

我吓出了一身的冷汗。只想尽快逃离这个诡异的地方！窗帘后面房间的灯熄灭了，我再也看不见迹部景吾的剪影或者是声音。来不及多想，我只得再次翻下阳台，跌落在了花丛中，却没有怎么受伤。花丛中，几件散落其中的女人的衣物帮助了我。

好了，我想。只要可以溜进车里，试试越野车能不能启动，我就能永远的离开这个鬼地方！

我拨开玫瑰花丛，手边有一种柔软的触感。我低头朝手边一看，惊吓的叫了起来——

“什么声音？” 那是忍足管家的声音。

我此时躲在花丛中，双手叠在一起，拼命捂住了嘴。眼睛却瞪如铜铃般大小，死死的盯住了挂在玫瑰花枝上的一张美人脸皮。

“或许是野猫或乌鸦。”这是迹部景吾说的。“也许是父亲，他最近一直这样。”

“伯父还没有好吗？”忍足管家问。“或许到了大阪可以再全面的做一次检查看看。昨晚我遇见伯父在花园散步时他还和我说，上帝在与他对话。他说上帝用病毒在他脑子里画出五彩斑斓的天上世界，帮助他理清了世间所有的迷惑与愁思。他说他明白了，人生不过是一场对欲望的追逐游戏。当绝对的欲望盈满时，世间的一切也就消散了。”

“真不知道他现在这样到底算不算是疯了。”他们离我越来越近。地面上，我看见他们手的影子纠缠在一起。“等将这边庄园交接完，找到母亲，本大爷就过去。”

“好。”忍足管家轻声说。

“最近医院里没什么事吧。”迹部景吾转过头去看他。“前几天前议员来见老爷子，说是现在情况不怎么好。”

“不知道那是什么东西。有些病人会和伯父一样会胡言乱语，有些立刻就瘫痪了。死是死不了，但眼见自己失去四肢的感觉或许比死更难受。”忍足管家叹了口气。“无数病人躺在那里，因为四肢瘫痪，连自我了结都做不到，只能不断地哀求每天照顾他们的护士医生......”

“我相信你，侑士。”地上的一个影子握住了另一个影子的手。“跟着你的心走，别听其他的声音。懒得想的事情，就不要再去想了。纠结你控制不了的事情，只会让自己徒添烦恼。”

“是，我知道。”忍足管家声音沉沉，“可是，他们本可以控制自己的生命，但现在却失去控制的能力。而我，则可以成为他们的一部分，帮助他们......”

我看见迹部晃动了一下他们紧握的双手。

“我身边的这个人是忍足侑士，我握住他的手，就是他的爱人。他在我手中，就不可能再是其他人的，他也永远变不成其他人的一部分。”

地上的两个影子越靠越近。待他们亲吻后，他们又往前走去了。迹部的声音渐渐模糊。

“这周末银行就要来收房子了。父亲清醒时和我说他想举办最后一场酒会，邀请以前认识的人，在庄园里最后再聚一次......”

四周只剩下清风摇动树叶的沙沙声。

又走了吗？

我拨开眼前的叶子，确定没人后，蹑手蹑脚的弯腰走了几步，快速的跑到了外墙的阴影里，长吁一口气。随后却一只从我左边伸出来的手将我抓了过去！我惊魂未定的看着眼前穿着女仆装的棕褐色卷头发的姑娘，她悄悄的对我比了一个“嘘”的手势。

“半夜怎么能在庄园内乱跑呢，客人？”

她的手是有温度的！我内心赞颂着圣母玛利亚，回握住她的双手。

“实在抱歉，我只是想喝口水，但是却迷路了。我现在想回去，你看到我的车停在哪里了吗？”

“车？”女仆看似有些疑惑。“今天来悼念老爷的客人们的车不是都开走了吗？”

“你说什么？”

女仆奇怪的看了我一眼。“客人您可真奇怪。”她的手顺着我的肚脐往下摸去，“不过。既然所有的客人们都有了侍奉的人，好像只留您一个人在这里吹冷风不太合规矩。”

“规，规矩？”

她一下将我摁在了墙壁上，用膝盖顶着我软着的那处。她的腿上还穿了黑色丝袜，是旧式腿后划着一条竖线的那种。我的下巴贴着脖子，嘴巴大张着说不出来一句话。当然，女仆也没有给我说话的机会。她调戏似的抚摸着我涨红的脸，手掌按压上我的口鼻。

“客人一定也很痛苦吧，和迹部老爷那样的痛苦。一觉醒来发现什么都没有了，大厦坍塌，以往阿谀奉承的人转眼就可将你踩在脚下肆意凌辱。如果是我的话，可能撑不了这么久，知道自己要当乞丐的时候就直接跳下去了呢。”

因为窒息的缘故我翻着白眼，她压着我，我的身下在她腿间一出一进着。我呼吸不上来，可身体又确实感受到了快感。我的大脑停止了思考，神经还能感受的到——我看着我的灵魂徘徊在我头顶上方看着我这堕落的模样，发出不屑的啧啧声。

今年是202Q年。金融危机经济萧条如百年前一样席卷了全社会。虽然不知上层人如何如何，但我却一朝由白领跌落成了无工作并负担不起每月增长的生活费用和股票债务的流浪汉。现下又有不明的病毒肆虐，我只得变卖了家中所有买了一辆越野车，顺着50号公路的一路开去。在我年少轻狂时我也曾这样疯狂过，只不过那时我和朋友们高中刚刚毕业，我们租了一辆房车，在初夏的早晨大包小包的出发，开去荒无人烟的沙漠。天气好时我们聚在一起，晚间在野外搭着帐篷看星星，谈论姑娘们，未来……二十年后我一个人走上了这条路，开到沙漠中的出现的山林里，见识到了一座如海市蜃楼般典雅的庄园。

我用手扣住脖子，剧烈的咳嗽着。

女仆终于放开了我。她轻揉着我的手腕，俯身在我耳边轻问。“您想跳下去吗？”见我愣愣的不说话，她弯弯眉眼一笑，转身就要将我拉过去。

“走呀，带您去见忍足少爷。您不是要喝水吗？他让我来带您过去的。”

我的身体再一次抽离了灵魂，自动地摇摇晃晃的跟上她。女仆在前面浅笑晏晏，少女笑声如脆铃悦耳。她在拐角处拉着我一个闪身，就消失不见了。

眼前高楼上面的灯一盏盏亮起，犹如一个个小灯笼挂在庞大的建筑物上。我这才发现自己不知何时来到了书房。听见有人开门进来，我连忙往旁边书架的缝隙处躲进去。

是忍足管家。不过他一改在庄园内贵公子的做派，此刻他满脸胡茬，身上的白大褂也皱巴巴的，身上带着一股腥味。忍足管家先是坐在书桌前用钢笔写了些什么，然后又停下了笔。此时窗外突然风雨交加，一道闪电直直劈下来，炸裂在骤然黑暗的空间中。我大着胆子看去，忍足管家挽了挽衣袖，将百叶窗一片片拉开，打开玻璃窗，水流霎时间顺着玻璃窗奔腾而下。他想必和我一样听到了对面楼层的下的指挥声，似乎是人们在逃窜——这暴雨中能逃到哪里去呢？好像是读懂了我内心所思一般，对面高楼上的光开始熄灭。喧嚣声也随水波流走了。忍足管家，或是用他现下多穿的衣服来看我应该称呼他为忍足医生。他透过百叶窗的缝隙，看到黑暗中，他对面房子的光一点点熄灭。

忍足医生揉了揉额头，摘下眼镜拨通了电话。或许是因为室内太过于安静的缘故，我可以听到电话里面的声音。

“对不起，您拨打的号码暂时无法接通。”

雨水仍旧从屋檐处不断地滴落。我藏在一角，潮湿的空气已经沾惹上我的裤腿。与他共同躲在这帘幕中的感觉不可谓不奇怪，我转过身背靠书柜，望着头顶上方一块狭小的天花板，放空思绪。外面的忍足医生没有挂断电话，他选择了转入语音信箱。

“Keigo，我不能回去了。“

“城里大部分人都已经死去，而我似乎也和伯父一样，遇见到了一种无可挽回的命运，那就是——”

寒冷的风雨吹进这间书房。我终于可以走出那个角落。书房的落地玻璃窗彻底炸开，地上的玻璃碎片反射窗外亮色的路灯光，我见到白色的纱帘疯狂的飞出窗框如脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀。可我不大喜欢阐述像蝴蝶，花或是春天那样的东西。人们都喜欢讲那些美好又空洞的产物，可是在我眼里，在一个纯粹理性的人眼中，没有什么比虚幻更加丑恶的东西了。

花朵上的虫结茧蜕化，可只有长着好看翅膀的蝴蝶才被多数人喜爱歌颂，丑陋如飞蛾只配拥有扑火的宿命。春天与冬日相比如此美丽梦幻又生机勃勃，却比起冬天更加丑恶。她拉扯着生死的界限，让丑恶的事物一再重生，不断上演。现在想想，死亡或许是最好的，冰冻是最好的。不陷入轮回，便没有苦果。不要去感谢周而复始的日子，要感谢那些仅此一次，一生一次的机遇。那些被埋藏在冬天里，就此消亡的。不要赞美邪恶的重生，那是命运对我们血淋淋的剥夺。我们应感谢死，它帮我们了断了所有牵挂。有些人沉浸于虚幻有些人妄图掌控虚幻。后来我们知道理性是最好的，因为它让我们活的更好。我们知道中庸是最好的，因为这让我们活的更好。可是活的更好，在疯子的眼里，并不是一件可以值得奉献终身的事业。

这些话在我脑海里不断盘旋，一如我最开始不知为何进入到庄园里那样，我慢慢走到了破碎的落地窗前，在隔着几步路的距离，我看到了脚下的忍足医生。他的脸朝下，白色的制服上干干净净，没有一丝血迹。可那雨水却成为红色的血，黏着酒香，碎在我眼前的地板上。我抬眼向下望，街道上唯一个撑着黑伞的人移开了伞面，他用双冰蓝色的眼眸与我对视。我望着他的眼睛，向前迈了一步——

“咚！”

一个人掉落在我面前。

关押着庄园主人母亲的屋里有间浴室，浴室的水在黑暗中不停地流动。我忘了倒在我身前的尸体，踏过它，直直地向着黑漆漆的浴室走去。我步入了淋浴间，将自己埋在热腾腾的暖流中，但是水已经不可再沾湿我。楼上传来的争吵声那样大，即使是这样嘈杂的水流声都不可遮掩。

“奈绪，我求求你，不要再发疯了，和我在一起不好吗？忍足是景吾那孩子喜欢的啊！我们已经在一起过了四十年了，奈绪，你不能因为迹部财阀倒闭就这样看我！我求求你看看我......”

“父亲，我不是母亲！”

“奈绪......你怎么敢这样和我说话！！”

房屋里的电视打开了，主持人平稳缓和的声线和着楼上沉重的打架声。屏幕里地背景照片是一栋公寓，背景音里说着忍足家长子某日从医院回到家中后，不知为何在公寓中自杀身亡。关于他本人的样子，模糊的图片里只有一个白色的影子，再无其他。

楼上传来的接连声枪响中断了电视屏幕，有人在阁楼上拖拽着物体。迹部老爷愤怒又颤抖的声音清晰的传入了我的耳中。

“你既然这么喜欢他，那就让他在你的床上，你趴在他的身上，保持着那个恶心的姿势，到死你们都永远的连接在一起吧！”

关门之前，迹部老爷又说了一句话。

“奈绪，我真是对你太失望了。”

我又听见门关上后，迹部景吾那熟悉的笑声，久久的回荡在这里。淡蓝色的空气中，房屋中突然响起的收音机的声音渐渐抹平了笑声。

“192Q年产业更新换代，电子科技和新兴能源横空出世，以前的传统行业如有关纸媒，石油，金融的公司纷纷倒闭，又正逢经济危机，许多人支付不起高额的债务从楼顶上一跃而下。这其中就包括当时的大财阀，原华族迹部家。说起当时啊，迹部家的家主是入赘进入迹部家的，他娶了前任家主唯一的女儿，歌唱家迹部奈绪。他们有一个儿子叫迹部景吾，是个同性恋。在被勒令搬离迹部家祖宅的前一天晚上，当时的迹部家主举行了盛大的晚宴，盛请了从前认识的生意伙伴和朋友，每名宾客都得到了一名女仆作陪。那天庄园内的所有客房的灯光都亮着，从外面看能看到无数黑色的双影投射在每一层的窗户上。那时候忍足家的长子忍足侑士悄悄从医院前线回来，见到了他的情人迹部景吾。一时情动两个人倒在了迹部卧室的床上，和那时候每一个私会的情人一样......”

“那可真是个浪漫的故事啊。192Q时候的禁忌之恋。”

“可惜被迹部景吾的父亲，迹部老爷撞见了。他是个掌控欲极强的男人，入赘妻子家本就让他心怀怨恨，这下被时代抛下的冲击更是让他失了神智。他把自己的妻子当成女儿关在楼下的房间里，又时不时将自己的儿子当作自己的妻子。后面这件事老管家一直都瞒着刚从国外留学回来的迹部少爷，本来想等个合适的机会，却不料狂怒的迹部老爷直接用枪射杀了忍足侑士。您知道的那个时候，贵族家的男人们家里或多或少都有那么几把枪用来打猎消遣。接着他又冲进了每个房屋，将自家的女仆和客人挨个扫荡后从五楼的窗户上一跃而下。迹部老爷无法忍受属于自己的东西被别人占有，这包括他的妻子，儿子，女仆，朋友和合作伙伴。有调查这个案子的退休的老警察后来在回忆录中说，警察们进去已经是两日后了，整栋庄园就像是一个屠宰场一样，喷泉里的水都成了鲜红。”

“欸？但我听说网上还有一种说法。192Q年奇怪的病毒大爆发，当时的大阪医院里有一位瘫痪的病人不断祈求有尊严的死去，但都被拒绝了。在他睁眼看着日复一日无望的治疗和家人需要承担的天价医药费后，凭着仅剩的一点力气将自己的舌头咬断了。为了不被护士发现，他含着半条舌头一直吞咽血沫，最后死状凄惨。当时的新闻说忍足家的长子也在当天自杀在了大阪，所以庄园里死去的那个并不是忍足侑士。”

“当时确实是有这样的报道，说是尸体都被掩埋了。可最终鉴定结果确认的是庄园里那个是忍足侑士，之前的是谣言。当年上面人的事，谁也说不准。”

“不是有这样的一种传闻吗？说是忍足侑士的灵魂死在了那天，但是肉体却停留在了庄园里。只等有天有人能领着他的灵魂回去，再次和爱人相见。”

END

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

谢谢阅读


End file.
